<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have my words by Lisacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957873">You have my words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat'>Lisacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>影片衍生 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想了下Brett為何將Eddy推到陌生人的桌子，<br/>然後躲起來看他窘迫。</p><p>Brett是用什麼心態將他清楚明白有點社交恐懼的Eddy放在陌生人堆裡頭？</p><p>而Eddy是如何語氣帶笑不介意被這麼對待地將這件事說出來？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>影片衍生 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You have my words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「我不想面對現實，如果這一切都是夢就好了。」</p><p>　　在不小心受傷之後，原本就不擅長社交的Eddy更加不願意和不認識的人交談了，不，應該說，除了還會和少數幾個好友聊聊天、說說話，再沒有更多了。</p><p>　　在大學的最後一年突然像失去原本華美豐滿的羽翼一樣，無法演奏、不能登台演出、錯失比賽和獎學金，無論做什麼都做不好，這讓他愈加封閉自我，安靜得像要消失，這幾個月來，整個人竭力成為透明的存在，偶爾忍受不了了，才會對Brett默默說著，如果這是一場夢就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Brett不能理解卻又隱約明白。</p><p>　　他能夠認同無法演奏的失落感，就像一輩子都抓著的那根湯匙突然被拿走了，空空的手心甚至還留有長年握著湯匙的痕跡，就如同指尖的繭，一再強調著自己應該要按在弦上，而不是被繃帶束縛。</p><p>　　但也不知道為什麼Eddy整個人因此空蕩蕩的，甚至像失去靈魂般不能與人相處，這對他而言，好像另一個宇宙的問題。</p><p>　　「嘿，至少Eddy難過時仍然願意告訴我」，他用這句話讓自己忍了整整三個月，在每一次Eddy落寞地說自己感覺很差、心情完全無法好起來、甚至不能想起快樂的感覺時，他都靜靜咬著唇內的肉，阻止嘲諷的話脫口而出。</p><p>　　他還是希望他好起來的，不論是傷處還是心理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　研讀榮譽學士的申請通過之後，他早就在大四那年先修了幾堂相關課程，最後的這一年為了想辦法把論文寫好，課倒是沒那麼多了，因此他幾乎是每日都陪著Eddy，帶著他去上每一堂不能缺席的課、幫他作筆記、一起午餐，有時也會將人帶去他自己的個別課，再跟老師說自己不放心受傷的學弟，待會要和他一起回家，請老師不要介意多一個人坐在一旁。</p><p>　　幸好大家都能諒解，也很習慣看到他們同時出現了。</p><p>　　而在Eddy的課堂上，以及自己的個別課裡，他每一次回頭，都會看見垂著眉、目光望向地面的好友，那副模樣總讓他胸口好像梗著一根硬刺，不上不下地卡著難受。</p><p>　　為了自己、為了移除刺在他心上的那根刺，他捨棄了原本默默陪伴的模式，若無其事地開始逼著Eddy。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　接Eddy一起搭車去學校的路上，他故意在不那麼擠的時候拿琴出來調音，調了兩三站過去還不把音調準，直到Eddy忍不住出聲，以他的絕對音感告訴他再轉緊、轉鬆一些。</p><p>　　他推著好友的輪椅在校園奔跑，跑過他們學校顯眼的紅色牆面，跑過青翠草皮，跑過鬱鬱蔥蔥的大樹，進到電梯裡喘氣時，他可以聽到Eddy在輪椅上跟著輕喘的聲響。</p><p>　　在學校餐廳吃飯時，他總要推著Eddy殺入最多同學的那張桌子，然後在眾人面前替他張羅餐點、切塊拌勻、遞送紙巾，在好友羞赧的神色中輕鬆回應那些探詢的目光。</p><p>　　在圖書館找位置寫報告時，他刻意將人帶去滿是陌生同學的桌子，請旁人幫忙照看Eddy，再以上廁所或拿東西為藉口離去，站在書架與書架之間的陰影中看著，看那一緊張就滿臉通紅的人有禮貌地感謝協助的同學，並靜靜看著已開機的電腦和桌上疊堆的資料出神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Eddy自始至終都沒有說過一句「不要這麼做」，他太清楚Brett這麼做的理由了。</p><p>　　他不出聲，任由好友以各種方式折騰，他不抗議的理由只有一個－－他喜歡Brett將大部分的心神都放在他身上。</p><p>　　他們相識多年，Brett的朋友從來都不只有他一個人而已，甚至他自己的朋友有大半都是因為Brett而認識的，只大他一歲的那個人從來不怕沒有聚會可以參加，在校園中時不時地便會出現和他打招呼的人，常常人們一吆喝，他就會得到Brett的一句「我要去派對/喝酒/慶生會，你先自己回去」，他們的間距在列車開動的同時逐漸拉遠，回家的路上只剩小提琴在他身旁。</p><p>　　現在的Brett就像他的保鏢，隨時在側。</p><p>　　他在兩人這樣的距離中感到得意，看著Brett婉拒了一個又一個的邀請，而那些拒絕的理由全都是因為他，因為不放心他、因為要陪著他，這讓他歡欣卻又更加沉寂。</p><p>　　像這樣的佔有慾，不應該出現在朋友之間。</p><p>　　這樣的想法將他的偽裝一點一點扯下，即將掉入無法離開的深井之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「Bro，你在想什麼？」</p><p>　　「噢……，沒什麼，我只是在想你。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　他楞了一秒，在那一秒裡，千萬訊息在腦中跳躍，某些想法不斷舉手跳腳，他眨眼闔起被Eddy沒有任何特殊意義的話語撕開一道口子的心房，重新來過。</p><p>　　「哈，想我怎麼去廁所去那麼久，還是為什麼我要把你丟在這裡？」</p><p>　　他還記得他們在圖書館裡，輕笑了一聲安靜拉開椅子，湊在Eddy耳邊投下問號，再窩進一點也不舒適的座椅裡，看著對方發紅的耳廓。</p><p>　　他喜歡看他因為自己而窘迫，不為什麼，就是喜歡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「嗯，不要丟我一個人。」</p><p>　　他放任自己示弱，抓著年紀小的優勢當作掩護，久違地盯著Brett的雙眼說話，就如同過去每一次的對話一樣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「那好，但你不要一直一臉不高興，好像琴被砸壞了一樣，我比較喜歡你和以前一樣，會因為我那個中提琴跳下懸崖的笑話大笑。」</p><p>　　他直白地要求，挑眉等待Eddy的回應。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「嗯，好，我是說，好，我答應你（You have my words.）。」</p><p>　　他誠摯地對Brett承諾，然後轉頭努力用一隻手敲著鍵盤，一字一句地把早該完成的報告做完，把自己話中還想說的、自己也不太確定的感覺留在胸腔之中。</p><p>　　在痊癒之前，讓他再這麼依賴Brett一陣子就好，他想他會慢慢找到答案的，他保證。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Brett撐著頭看Eddy，他能從那個靦腆的眼尾，和微微嘟著的嘴看出來，沒有問題了，是他習慣的那個Eddy的表情。</p><p>　　他相信他的承諾，不管是不是自己亂來的做法奏效了，總之他記住Eddy答應他的這句話了。</p><p>　　他沒有意識到自己這樣盯著友人多少時間，直到那張臉紅透了，才終於開始翻出自己的論文資料。只是那句話依然佔據了他的腦袋，直到他們離開，他的論文都沒有多少進展。笑起來會有酒窩的好友在他推著輪椅的時候不再低垂著頭，不願和人交集，再次看見他的臉上出現淺淺的凹洞使他心安。</p><p>　　對，他的笑容讓他安心。</p><p>　　以前，或以後，都想一直看見那個笑臉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>